Tokyo Tower
The Tokyo Tower is a transmission tower in Tokyo that was completed in 1958. Ever since then, the tower has been one of the city's major landmarks. It is seen in many movies from the Godzilla and Gamera series, and also appears in many other films produced by a variety of companies. It usually bears the brunt of battles, and is usually reduced to a pile of rubble and bent steel at the conclusion of the battles. Tokyo Tower is located in the Shiba-koen district of Minato, Tokyo, and is 333 metres tall. Like the Eiffel Tower, it has ample amounts of Radio apparatus and antennae which help supply television and radio signals to the city below. Until 2011, it was the tallest structure in Japan, with the title now going to the Tokyo Skytree, which is 634 meters tall. Tokyo Tower is still important, given its status as a transmitter and tourist attraction, but the Skytree was built to assist in its role, as tall buildings near the transmitters now interfere with Tokyo Tower's transmissions. History Showa Series ''Mothra emerges from her cocoon on the Tokyo Tower in ''Mothra]] After the larva form of Mothra emerges, having more than trashed the city of Tokyo, she topples most of the tower, then cocoons herself against the base. Later, she emerges from the egg and flies off to New Kirk City to retrieve her twin fairies. ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster '']] When King Ghidorah is attacking Tokyo, the Tokyo Tower can be seen in the background. Gamera approaches the Tokyo Tower while destroying Tokyo in ''Gamera]] The Tokyo Tower makes a appearence in this film. It gets destroyed during Gamera's rampage through Tokyo. ''King Kong Escapes pursues Mechani-Kong up the Tokyo Tower to rescue Susan Watson in ''King Kong Escapes]] King Kong and Mechani-Kong clamber up the outside of the tower to duke it out above the two observation decks, on the main radio antenna. Thanks to the timely intervention of Madame Piranha, who cuts off the control wires to a machine which allowed Dr. Hu to control Mechani-kong, the robotic ape malfunctions, and falls off the tower, with his hand ripping off the tower's main antenna in the process. ''Godzilla vs. Gigan hits the Tokyo Tower with his tail in ''Godzilla vs. Gigan]] After the M Space Hunter Nebula Aliens deployed Gigan to Tokyo, he began attacking the city. He struck the Tokyo Tower with his tail a few times, eventually causing half the tower to break off. Heisei Series ''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe nests atop the Tokyo Tower in ''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe]] After the main antenna of the tower is blasted off by the military due to a blunder, Super Gyaos builds a nest on top of the tower. When Gamera arrives, Super Gyaos roars at Gamera, and the giant turtle tries to blast Gyaos with a fireball, but destroys most of the tower's ruins. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. During Godzilla's fight with Mothra, the tower was hit by Godzilla's atomic breath, when he attempted to attack Mothra, causing the tower to collapse. Godzilla: Final Wars When Godzilla blasts the meteor containing Monster X, a massive explosion results. When the dust cloud clears, it is revealed that Tokyo Tower, albeit still standing, is badly damaged, with much of its upper section tilting to one side. Ironically, it has suffered the least damage, with most of central Tokyo now nothing more than a sea of crumbling, burning ruins. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: The Game'' Gallery Mothra45.JPG|Mothra's cocoon lies next to Tokyo Tower in Mothra Mechani-Kong falls off Tokyo Tower.jpg|Mechani-Kong, now rendered inoperable by Madame Piranha, falls off Tokyo Tower, ripping off the main antenna in the process Gyaos atop Tokyo Tower.jpg|Gyaos resting on top of the main observation deck FinalWarsTTower.png|Tokyo Tower, with its upper section tilted to one side after the meteor explodes Damaged_TTower_Prop.jpg|The damaged Tokyo Tower prop in Godzilla: Final Wars Category:The Real World Category:Locations Category:Towers Category:Buildings Category:Landmarks